


blood is (not) thicker than water

by foxgloved



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Family, Gen, Team as Family, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, um,” Bruce says, fake-cheerfully as he wrings his hands together and seven pairs of eyes blink back at him, “there was something I wanted to talk to you all about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood is (not) thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> sdfjlksdfjklsd. these r all my kids?? and also prompt - _the batkids react to superbat. can be the first time they each figure out their batdad is in a relationship with superman, can be batman and superman finally telling the batkids about their relationship and them reacting to that in whatever way you think they would (freaking out, a long sigh followed by "WE KNOW", etc)._ i might write something more extended, like from more than one pov, abt the first part of the prompt later?? but i'm working on a shadowhunters big bang fic, and its late, soo

“So, um,” Bruce says, fake-cheerfully as he wrings his hands together and seven pairs of eyes blink back at him, “there was something I wanted to talk to you all about.”

Jason, tossing his helmet between his scarred hands, snorts. “I have rounds to finish, so unless you're gonna stand up there like you're gonna spontaneously combust any second all day—”

“I don't even want to know what _rounds_ means,” Bruce says, sure he knows already. Jason shrugs, eyes glinting. Is Bruce sweating? He might be sweating. “Well—ah—my relationship status—”

“I have the statistics for all the women you've slept with,” Barbara says dryly. Bruce's gaze snaps to her, offended; she shrugs, plucking at the arm of her wheelchair. Her head tips to one side, the look she's giving him beneath her glasses far too knowing. “It's less than the average Gothamite would assume, I think. And I have statistics for men, too—”

“ _O_ -kay, Barbara.” She grins, even as everyone else stares at Bruce. “My—” Bruce coughs into his fist. “Preferences are my own business and not yours. _Any_ of yours,” he amends when Damian opens his mouth. “That wasn't exactly what I wanted to speak with you all about, but it's... sort of related? I, well, I don't know how to say this, but—” It's funny, that he's so clammy and stuttering before a group of children (hardly any of them are children now, though) he's known most of their lives. Who trust him; even if they won't admit it, in several cases. “I'm...”

“If you have a boyfriend,” Dick says, voice louder than Bruce thinks necessary, “just tell us so we can get back to our actual jobs.”

“None of you have actual jobs, that's the point,” Bruce says, pointedly avoiding the subject. Seven sets of eyes continue to stare at him, all hedging on unimpressed. Bruce sighs. “I do have a boyfriend, yes. It's, ah—”

“Is he going to admit it's Superman already so we can go?” Tim “whispers”. (Tim has no idea what volume control means, his idea of a “whisper” really something the neighbors hear.)

Cass shrugs, twiddling her thumbs. Bruce opens and closes his mouth with an embarrassing creaking noise. Jason breaks into silent laughter, helmet now going up into the air in a zig-zag line of only one hand as he uses the other to cover his mouth. Dick is, with whatever remaining centimeter of respect he has left for Bruce, fighting a smile, the illusion of him uncaring and stoic shattered by the fact his lips are twitching. Barbara clasps her fingers together and keeps that shit-eating grin on her face, unafraid to look Bruce straight in the eyes as she does it. Tim seems to be unaware of the hell he's unleashed, offering only a sheepish smile, while Damian pulls faces. Steph fidgets with her hair and looks anywhere but at anyone else in the room.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did all of you know about this?”

He gets a unanimous “Yes” in response.

“Just get out of here,” he decides on after a few more seconds of stiff silence, waving his hand. “I don't care where you go, just—”

They all flash him those damn “innocent” smiles as they do, leaving him muttering to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk 2 me about my gay sad children on tumblr](http://heterophobicalec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
